Childhood Interludes
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: a series of one-shots from the altiverse of Forgotten Childhood. ratings will vary depending on what story you're looking at. if there is mature content, i will be sure to warn you before you read it. rated m to be safe as a few WILL be mature but not all
1. First Meeting

the first interlude, i thought, should be their first meeting. notice how impulsive draco is in this story. that will likely become important. also notice the strong protective instinct.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

"You go 'way!" the blond haired boy demanded imperiously, stepping between the fat boy and his new friend. "He don't want you, I don't want you. You go 'way!" The black-haired boy behind him huddled in on himself, expecting a blow. The other boy refused to leave, infuriating the blond.

"Fine! We go then!" He grabbed the tiny boy's hand and dragged him over to where his mother sat, watching.

"Mama, that mean boy won't leave us alone!" he complained, towing the other to the sandbox she sat beside. He followed willingly enough, eyes shining with emotion at the thought that this strange boy was protecting him from his cousin.

"Then deal with him, Draco darling," his mother responded calmly, not looking up from her book. "You must learn how to handle others your age."

"Yes, mama." He turned his attention back towards the black-haired boy sitting beside him, trailing sand absently between his fingers. "Le's build!" he grinned, fetching a couple shovels and buckets for them to play with.

"Ok," the other boy said softly, the first he'd spoken since their encounter with the fat child. After a minute, Draco looked up from his small castle.

"Who was that boy?" he asked his companion.

"Cousin," the other boy whispered, looking down at the shovel held loosely between his fingers.

"Oh. Well, I protects you." Draco reached out and hugged the other boy gently, delighted when he timidly hugged back.

"T'ank you, Co."


	2. Facing Petunia

ukey, this one takes place mabey three weeks after the first one.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

"Mama, mama, can's m'friend stays wiv' us?" Draco asked excitedly. Narcissa smiled at his enthusiasm, but spoke sternly.

"Ask properly, my dragon." He calmed himself, and tucked his hands behind his back.

"May my friend come spend the weekend with us, mother?" She smiled, and held out one hand to Harry, who hesitantly moved to take it, and drew him forwards.

"We must ask his parents, Draco."

"Got no parents," he whispered before she could ask; she had noticed he never raised his voice.

"Then who takes care of you, little one?" she asked gently.

"Aunt." He pointed to a horse-faced woman watching the little playground bully with a loving gaze. Narcissa made a small grimace of distaste.

"Very well, we shall ask your aunt. Your best behavior, Draco." Draco nodded solemnly, and as the three of them made their way over to his aunt, Harry lingered behind the other two, sucking his thumb with wide eyes. "Excuse me, madam-"Narcissa began, and the woman turned to face them, her social smile fading when her eyes landed on Harry, hovering uncertainly behind Draco.

"That boy giving you problems? I'm terribly sorry-"

"He has been no trouble at all," Narcissa stated firmly. "My son was wondering if he could spend the weekend with us." Draco nodded solemnly behind her, his eyes wide with surprise at the way this woman talked about his gentle friend. Harry was intently studying the ground at his feet.

"No disrespect, ma'am-"

"Lady," Narcissa said. "Lady Malfoy." She twitched her hand, calling attention to the elaborate ring she wore, and Harry's aunt inclined her head briefly.

"Lady, but I don't see why your son would invite him. He's got bad blood, he has; his father was a worthless lay about, what stole my sister's good name from her." Narcissa's face hardened; she knew exactly who his parent's were, and young Harry was heir to a Lordship of his own when he came of age. It was one reason she had allowed her son to befriend the boy.

"Be as that may," she said coldly, "My son has taken a liking to him, and wishes his company over the weekend." She stared the woman down, icy eyes daring her to protest again. The woman looked away, and Narcissa took grim pleasure in her deference.

"Fine. The boy can go. Make sure he's back in time for pre-school on Monday." She turned away abruptly, ostensibly watching her son play. Narcissa nodded to her, and took the two boys' hands, leading them away, Apperating as soon as they were out of sight.


	3. Carpets

I wrote this one to show how much the conditioning his relitives gave him effects Harry. He wasn't even allowed to walk on Petunia's decoritive rugs, because she said he'd muss them. And on a subconsious level, this is how he percieves the world thinking about him. Not even worthy to walk on the same carpets. Though we end with a little bit of childish glee.

In this story, the only reason the Dursleys didn't totally crush Harry's spirit was because from the time he was four, to about five weeks before his seventh birthday, he had Narcissa and Draco countering the Dursleys' conditioning. It wasn't realyl a long time, only about half as long as he lived there apart from the wizarding world, but it was enough to keeo him from being broken.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Narcissa watched with a frown as the slight boy trudged _around_ the decorative rug with an air of one of whom this was expected.

"Harry." He looked up fearfully, sure he'd done something wrong, and she consciously gentled her voice. "Come here, Harry." She held out one hand, watching with veiled disapproval as the boy started trembling as he made his way over to where she stood in the center of the carpet. As he reached her, she knelt down so she could look into his eyes, but they were firmly fixed on the floor. She gently tilted his head up, mentally cursing the woman who was supposed to care for him for putting that fear in his eyes.

"You know I'm different from your aunt, right Harry?" Harry nodded slowly; she had always been kind to him, if a bit distant. He looked around to see where Draco had gone. "Look at me, Harry." His eyes snapped back to her face.

"The carpets are made to be walked on, Harry. You do whatever you want; Draco or I will inform you if it's something that's not allowed." He nodded again.

"Where Co?" he whispered.

"He's probably all the way to the playroom by now. What say we go find him." Harry grinned at her as she rose and took his hand, more than willing to follow her through the house to find his friend, and Narcissa smiled indulgently as he joyfully stomped his way across the carpets.


	4. My Playground Songfic

He sat on the broken swing set, feet swinging as he wrapped his legs around the thin bars in an instinctive attempt to brace himself brought on by his cousin's endless torments, and looked sadly around the abandoned park.

**_This used to be my playground [used to be] _**_**  
**_**_This used to be my childhood dream _**_**  
**_**_This used to be the place I ran to _**_**  
**_**_Whenever I was in need _**_**  
**_**_Of a friend _**_**  
**_**_Why did it have to end _**_**  
**_**_And why do they always say _**

He smiled sadly at the memories of the friend he'd had when he was small, when the playground was new. He could almost see the silver-blond headed boy clambering around, never still, dragging him along in his enthusiastic imaginings. He sighed. The only blond he'd met since that looked anywhere near was Draco Malfoy. His name was even similar, but he just couldn't see the bundle of energetic friendliness in the aloof and aristocratic teen.

_**Don't look back **__**  
**__**Keep your head held high **__**  
**__**Don't ask them why **__**  
**__**Because life is short **__**  
**__**And before you know **__**  
**__**You're feeling old **__**  
**__**And your heart is breaking **__**  
**__**Don't hold on to the past **__**  
**__**Well that's too much to ask **___

__He pulled the sleeves of his baggy hoodie further down his arms, absently slipping his thumbs into the holes at the cuffs. It seemed that his wrists and fingers were the latest victim to the painful affliction his malnourishment had nurtured, and the only thing he could think of to do to keep them from hurting was to try to keep them warm. He wished that his friend was here, he was so smart, and he'd always taken care of Harry. He'd have bent all his resources to finding a cure, when all the others had so many people to worry about it might be years before anything was found. At the moment, all they could say was that his transition would likely repair the damage the disease had done. Whether it would cure it or not was anyone's guess.

_**Live and learn **__**  
**__**Well the years they flew **__**  
**__**And we never knew **__**  
**__**We were foolish then **__**  
**__**We would never tire **__**  
**__**And that little fire **__**  
**__**Is still alive in me **__**  
**__**It will never go away **__**  
**__**Can't say goodbye to yesterday [can't say goodbye] **___

__'I miss you, Co,' he thought sadly. He'd missed the boy since roughly 3 weeks before his 7th birthday, which was when the boy had disappeared. He wondered vaguely what had happened to keep the devoted boy away from him.

_**No regrets **__**  
**__**But I wish that you **__**  
**__**Were here with me **__**  
**__**Well then there's hope yet **__**  
**__**I can see your face **__**  
**__**In our secret place **__**  
**__**You're not just a memory **__**  
**__**Say goodbye to yesterday [the dream] **__**  
**__**Those are words I'll never say [I'll never say] **__**  
**_

He wrapped one leg around the pole as he slid slowly down, and made his way to the old merry-go-round, where they had used to run as fast as they could, and see if they could make the other fly off. Harry had managed it once, he now realized it was with his accidental magic, but Co had never managed to. Co hadn't been hurt by his landing though, which made Harry wonder, now, if the other boy had been magical as well. Back then everything had been taken for granted.

_**  
**__**This used to be my playground [used to be] **__**  
**__**This used to be our pride and joy **__**  
**__**This used to be the place we ran to **__**  
**__**That no one in the world could dare destroy **___

___He ran one hand lightly over the bars, fingers catching on the chipped paint. Smiling slightly, he pushed lightly at the bars, wincing at the loud shrilling of scraping metal as it turned slowly, stilling almost as soon as his hand left it. There was a new playground at the elementary school, and nobody came here anymore. There was talk of scrapping the playground equipment and landscaping it into a park for adults to relax in.___

___**This used to be our playground [used to be] **__**  
**__**This used to be our childhood dream **__**  
**__**This used to be the place we ran to **__**  
**__**I wish you were standing here with me **___

__'I wish you were here, Co. I still need a protector, someone to keep my cousin from beating me, and my aunt and uncle from treating me the way they do. Maybe if you'd been here, I'd have been strong enough to fight off this stupid disease. Heavens knows, between your family and school, I never actually starved, but during the summers without you . . . it was hard to get enough food, and I was worked to the bone, and exhausted all the time. That's when I got this, after you left. I'm pretty sure your mother would have noticed and got me help before it was too late if it were when you were still here.' __

___**This used to be our playground [used to be] **__**  
**__**This used to be our great escape **__**  
**__**This used to be the place we ran to **__**  
**__**This used to be our secret hiding place **__**  
**_

He sighed as he turned to return to the only place he had to call home. It was getting dark, and if he didn't get home in time to have dinner ready when Uncle Vernon got home, he'd be in for it. He rubbed his hands together, trying to rid himself of the persistent ache. It didn't help anywhere but in his mind, but nevertheless, he felt a small amount of comfort from the action. Smiling slightly, he recalled how Co had always insisted he and his mother walk Harry home on the days he couldn't take Harry home with him, postponing the moment when they had to part, and how his mother had indulgently allowed him the token of his affection towards Harry.

_**  
**__**This used to be our playground [used to be] **__**  
**__**This used to be our childhood dream **__**  
**__**This used to be the place we ran to **__**  
**__**The best things in life are always free **__**  
**__**Wishing you were here with me**_

He sighed; he didn't know why he always came back here, on the same day that Co had disappeared, but for the last 7 years, every June 5th he could be found at the abandoned playground, waiting, hoping against all reason that he would show up, that his patience would finally pay off, and his friend would return to him. It seemed that he'd been there every day for the past week, not leaving until the sun was completely below the horizon, and darkness swept over the little town. But now it was the 10th, and he knew that if the blond were going to show up, he would have done it already. Maybe next year . . ..


	5. Happy Birthday, Draco

Draco curled up on his bed, shaking slightly. His father was angry with him; he had held the Cruciatus Curse on him for a full minute before his mother had intervened, then sent him up to his room, where at least he would be mostly safe from his father, as he didn't enter his personal room. Though, he knew that he wouldn't eat until he figured out how he had angered his father and apologized. He sighed. This definitely had to be the worst birthday yet. His birthday hadn't been a day he associated with pleasure since his 7th, when he had lost his best friend. Now, 5 years later, he could barely remember what the other boy had looked like, much less the name he had rarely used. Just that he was tiny and dark, with brilliant shining eyes.

He sighed. His father was always easily upset on his birthday too. He knew very well that Draco always thought of the boy that, as far as he knew, since Narcissa had never seen fit to inform him otherwise, was a common muggle that she had allowed their son to befriend. Once, when he was five, and his father had gone on another tirade against 'filthy muggles' he had asked his mother if his friend was a muggle. She had reassured him that his friend was definitely not a muggle, but was a very special boy. At the time, he had just accepted it without question; of course his friend was special, was he not friends with Draco? And now Draco didn't dare. His mother was so ensorcelled that his father would find out what he asked long before he was able to coax an answer out of her. She had been for a long time now. He hoped that the spells didn't permanently affect her mind, as he had heard could happen if someone was under a spell for too long. Especially any type of controlling spell. He sighed.

He had always meant to go back to the park on his birthday, but his father always kept him busy for at least a week before and after, as though he realized his son's intention, and maybe he did. Cruel and uncaring he might be, but nobody could say he wasn't shrewd.

'I'm sorry my friend. I just can't do it. There's nothing here for me.' He stood slowly; unaware of the monitoring charms that his godfather had placed on him when he turned 10, or that they were ringing wildly. He only knew that before he was halfway across the room, he was swept up into his godfather's strong embrace, held tightly by the one person he could trust at all any more. It was just a pity that he couldn't be here more often.

"Come Draco," he said after a couple of minutes. "There are several potions your father has requested I brew for him. You shall assist me." Draco nodded, and allowed himself to be drawn out of the room. When they passed his father, he met the other man's eyes, half expecting a blow, but he only nodded curtly, apparently satisfied by his apparent willingness to assist his godfather. He sighed with relief; he didn't understand his father. Even now, he wondered why his father had apparently disapproved of his studying the theory of Apperation, which was a very necessary skill to master unless you wished to be limited to the traceable Floo network or Portkeys which had to be sanctioned by the ministry, but was content with his advanced potions tuition that could do so many more fun and dangerous things. Snape glanced back and nearly smiled at the questions in his Godson's eyes. Draco had always been inquisitive, far more than Lucius had ever been. Perhaps he would find the time to answer a few of those questions while they were brewing; heavens knew that Lucius never came near the lab while they were working.

-

-

Just for the record, I thought I'd point out that the alarms were set to warn Snape if Draco was getting depressed, and that Lucius doesn't want Draco studying Apperation because he could use it to defy his orders and go and find his friend.


	6. To End the Inprisonment

Right. This is the incident mentioned but not really explored in the mainline story, when Lucius becomes deceased. Obviously, Harry and Draco were taken in as witnesses, and lied their asses off when necessary.

* * *

"No. You can't have him." Harry stood defiantly between Lucius and Draco. Lucius sneered.

"Foolish boy. Get out of the way before you get hurt. You actually aren't the one I'm after at the moment; you should take advantage of that. Run. Get as far away from here as you can." He turned his attention back to his son, who stood, trembling, behind Harry. "Just going to hide behind Potter, Draco? You're even weaker than I thought," he spat, and Draco visibly winced. Harry shook his head.

"No Draco. You're not weak." Lucius didn't like the way his son took confidence from those simple words. "You think Tonks would trust you if you were weak? You think I would have stayed here if I didn't think you could have handled the confrontation?" Draco looked up at him, hope shining in his eyes. Lucius snarled and took a menacing step forwards, hand raised to strike Draco, but he never completed the motion. A Stinging Hex hit a Leg-Locker Curse behind him, and instead of dissipating, they merged; somehow combining to chop his leg off, as two sets of hazel eyes watched interestedly. Lucius screamed, and that brought more of the Order, which the twins hadn't been able to summon without attracting attention.

The Order members quickly separated Harry and Draco, holding the latter at wand point until Harry forcefully shoved them away.

"Draco was standing beside me, not with his father- speaking of which, is he OK?" Harry interrupted himself mid-sentence to ask curiously, his tone contrasting with the sight of a man sitting in a pool of his own blood from a severed leg. He glanced over at Lucius, who appeared to have passed out from the blood loss. One of the Order members that Harry didn't know turned him over, feeling for a pulse in his neck. "He's dead!" the man exclaimed. At that moment, Narcissa Malfoy Apperated beside Draco, sobbing loudly as she held him tightly against her, shocking everyone except for Draco and Harry, who Draco had told of the mental control that Lucius had put her under. Now that he was dead, she was free of his influence.

"Damn, what did you do to him?" Harry finally asked the twins, who were still as pale as death. Looking back at Lucius, Harry reflected that they were actually a lot paler, what with the bloodstains and all.

"I cast a Stinging Hex-"

"And I cast a Leg Locker-"

"And we wanted to see how they combined. We didn't realize it would cut off his leg!" Draco snickered.

"Plus he was angry, which brings his heart rate _way_ up. Thus, he bled to death." He shrugged. "Good riddance, I say. He was a crap dad." He squirmed uncomfortably as several people stared at him. Narcissa slowly calmed herself and turned to Harry.

"Thank you for accepting my son, Mr. Potter. Your protection leaves us in a debt that I am at a loss at to how to repay." At Draco's gesture, Harry stepped forwards and hugged her gently.

"Think nothing of it. I did only what had to be done."

"But that's still manslaughter," someone said finally. Draco shook his head, moving to pick up his father's left arm, absently taking the dagger Harry wordlessly passed him, using it to slice his sleeve open.

"Nope. That's accidental death while apprehending a Death Eater." He peeled the fabric back to reveal the Dark Mark burning darkly against his forearm. "Just don't tell them who did it."

"And just why are you telling us this," Mad-Eye Moody asked suspiciously, glaring at Draco. Draco met his gaze calmly, which was a feat in itself, and answered him in an even tone, his reply causing Harry and his mother to smile with pride.

"Because I am not my father."


	7. Rooms

Just a little shot to show you how Harry ended up in Draco's room that morning. I personally think it's adorable, but I wrote it, so I suppose I might (just might) be biased. lol

****

Harry and Draco accompanied the small group into the Manor library, where they broke up to look for their various research topics, Narcissa sitting comfortably by the fire, easily accessible to those who were likely to get lost in her library. Hours later, Hermione approached Draco, who was seated casually in an armchair by the fire, immersed in his studies.

"I can't find Harry," she said bluntly. Draco didn't bother looking up from his book.

"He won't come to any trouble within the Manor."

"He could get lost, get into something, there were all kinds of dangerous things just between the front doors and here!" she exclaimed, incensed by his lack of concern. Draco sighed and snapped his fingers.

"Where is Harry Potter?" he asked the elf who appeared.

"Master Harry is in Master Draco's sitting room." Draco grinned at this, though Hermione couldn't see what was amusing about it, though she wondered how he'd gotten there in the first place. This was their first trip to the Manor.

"Did he find his way there by himself?" he chuckled at the elf's nod. His sitting room had been the playroom when Harry had been here before. It was probably still the only room in the Manor that he could find on his own, no matter where he'd originated.

"Did you offer him refreshments?" the elf nodded frantically, startling Hermione; none of the group in the library had been offered anything. Draco said he didn't want food or drinks in his library.

"Of course, Master Draco! House elves is very glad to finally see Master Harry again!"

"Again?" Hermione questioned sharply.

"Yes, Master Harry has not been here since he was a small child! House elves is very happy he is back. He is keeping Master Draco's temper." With this last surprising statement, the elf popped out. Draco sighed.

"I suppose you want to talk to Harry." Hermione nodded. "Follow me, Granger," he said reluctantly, closing his book.

At the door to his rooms, he motioned for Hermione to wait there as he opened the door. She watched, intrigued, as Draco entered. Harry looked up as the door entered, and smiled a gentle smile she had never seen before.

"Hey, Co," he murmured, and reached for his teacup as though he had only now noticed it's presence.

"Does Master Harry need anything?" Harry smiled at the elf attentively hovering at his elbow.

"I'm good, thank you." He grinned up at Draco as the elf disappeared. "They've been checking on me on the half-hour." Hermione wondered why he was keeping his voice so low, she could barely hear him.

"Apparently, they've missed you, baby." _Baby!?_

"Don't see why. I was just more work."

Draco stepped forward and pulled Harry's chin up sharply. "You were not just more work. The elves like you. So does mother."

"Still, I don't see why." But he didn't sound serious this time.

Draco grinned at him –again shocking Hermione- as he replied, "Neither do I, brat." He waved Hermione in as he took a seat across from Harry, picking up a petit four from the mostly untouched tray on the low table. Hermione had a million questions on her mind, the ones she'd come up here with all but forgotten. As they got a good look at her face, both boys burst out laughing.

"Harry, why are you acting so different?" Hermione asked plaintively. He looked at her in surprise.

"Am I?" He blinked as both Draco and Hermione nodded solemnly at him.

"You're quieter -more contained, I guess- but at the same time, you're more obvious than ever. You haven't raised your voice above a murmur since we've been here-" Draco interrupted her.

"You're acting like you did when you were 7, Harry. All shy and quiet, but so _open_. I can see every thought that crosses your mind." Harry flushed slightly, and Draco laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, just make fun of me, Co."

"Aww, I'm just teasin' babe," Draco flirted playfully. Hermione blinked; it was fairly common knowledge that Draco was gay, but she'd never seen him being so open about it. Harry just grinned at him.

"Whatever. I'm beat, Co. G'night, Mi." He leisurely made his way to one of the doors within the suite, and disappeared behind it.

"Where'd he go?"

"To bed," Draco replied, unconcerned.

"He's sleeping in your bedroom?!"

"No." Draco pointed to a different door. "That's my room. That room has always been his. He spent every weekend from about 4-7 here. He was my best friend." Well, that explained their camaraderie. He snapped his fingers. "Please show Miss Granger back to her companions. Make sure any who want to spend the night here are given rooms," he instructed the elf, then disappeared into his own room, joined by Harry as soon as Hermione was gone. He smiled and held out his arms to the green-eyed boy, who fell into them -and the bed- with a contented sigh.

"I love you, Co," he whispered, already half asleep.

"I know," Draco said, and Harry snorted. When he was sure Harry was asleep, he whispered, "I love you too."


	8. Let Me Take Care of You

This one was actually the basis for it's corresponding part in the main storyline. Draco's being Draco, and everyone else is being everyone else. lol Sorry.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in a violent mood. Nobody seemed to know why, especially the one who had set him off. Mostly because he was bloody oblivious, but still.

***

Harry Potter was curled up in the window-seat when Hermione found him, knees drawn protectively up against his chest, his face hidden between his arms and his forehead resting against his knees.

"Any ideas what's set him off?" 'Mione asked him calmly, unaware that the subject of their conversation was sitting by the fire listening to them. Harry raised his tearstained face to meet her gaze.

"He's mad at me, but I don't know why," he whispered painfully. Draco snorted softly.

'He doesn't even know why I'm mad. Bloody idiot.' He felt a bit guilty though; it was obvious that Harry was completely miserable. But only a little -it was all Harry's fault, after all.

Flashback

_Harry was curled up in the corner of the sitting room. Draco sighed as he took in his defensive posture. Something had hurt him. Again. He moved to kneel beside the black-haired boy._

"_What's happened, baby?" Harry shook his head stubbornly._

"_It's not important, and you'd only get mad," he whispered. Draco frowned._

"_Tell me. How am I supposed to take care of you it you won't talk to me?" Harry raised his head to stare evenly at him, though his face was stained with tears._

"_I'm not 6 years old any more, Co. I don't need you to take care of me." Draco's face closed off, and he rose and stalked out of the room without another word, leaving Harry staring bewilderedly after him. He hadn't expected Draco to leave like that._

End Flashback

That had been four days ago, and Draco hadn't spoken to Harry since. As a matter of fact, he hadn't spoken too much of anybody -it was as if they were afraid he would hex them if they came too close. 'Maybe they are,' he thought, grimly amused. He sighed.

"I'd do just about anything, 'Mione, if he'd just tell me what I did wrong." He could hear the tears in Harry's voice. Apparently, so could Hermione, because when she spoke again, her voice was incredibly gentle.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Harry."

"Yes, I did, otherwise he wouldn't be mad at me," Harry whispered brokenly. Draco stood, suddenly angry with himself for hurting the one person he just wanted to protect, and strode quickly to join them. Hermione glared at him, and Harry looked almost in tears. He stood to face Draco, trembling, but meeting his eyes unflinchingly. Draco growled and reached one hand to curl around Harry's neck, roughly yanking him into a fierce kiss, his other arm wrapping around his waist, pressing their bodies together as Hermione gasped in shock, watching Harry melt against him.

He broke the kiss suddenly, making Harry whimper at the loss, moving his lips to Harry's ear. "You bloody idiot," he whispered where Hermione couldn't hear, "Why can't you just let me take care of you, baby? I do know you can take care of yourself, but I want to take care of you anyway." Harry moaned softly, resting his head against Draco's shoulder.

"Alright, Co, you know I'd do anything you ask." Draco frowned, the idea not nearly as appealing in real life as it was in fantasies.


End file.
